Levi x Reader Christmas Eve
by Ino Fujiwara
Summary: It's time for your Christmas Eve tradition of opening one present with your boyfriend, Levi. You surprise each other with very well-thought out gifts.


[Levi x Reader] Modern AU

Christmas Eve

"Levi~!" you sang as you opened the front door and stepped inside, pulling off your red and black striped scarf. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, brat," the short man looked up from his book and placed it onto the small table beside his chair. As you made your way over to him, he motioned for you to sit on his lap, which you happily obliged. "You seem to be in a good mood tonight. What's up? Get a lot of tips at the café?"

You laughed, wrapping an arm around the back of his shoulders and the other placed on your thigh. "No, silly. It's Christmas Eve! Don't tell me you forgot!"

Levi paused, raising an eyebrow. "They made you work on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't too busy, so I got to slack off for a while," you responded with a light sigh. "But that's not the point. The point is, Christmas is tomorrow and I don't have to work until Monday~! That's 4 days off just to spend with my favorite guy." You leaned down to kiss his cheek with a radiant grin.

"Ah, right..." he nodded, acknowledging the statement you'd made. His hand grazed lightly over your back as he quietly listened to your excited ramblings.

"And you know what else?"

"Hm?"

"That means it's your birthday tomorrow!" You giggled with joy, causing Levi to let out a sigh.

"Shit, you're right..." he responded, rubbing his temple from the gradual rise of noise in the room. He wasn't one to be super excited about his birthday, but you usually made up for his lack of enthusiasm.

You smiled brightly and stood from his lap. "It's time for the Christmas Eve tradition. We get to open one gift of the other's choosing," you reminded him, going into the other room to grab the gift that you had bought for Levi.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he stood and stretched. 'So much for finishing that book tonight,' the man thought as he reached under the tree to pick up his present for his girlfriend.

He had went out about two weeks previous and chose a beautiful golden necklace in the shape of an L. He also found a small keychain charm that was a (f/n letter) for himself. He knew you were into cheesy things like matching charms, so he thought it was a suitable gift for you. Also, the necklace shone elegantly in the light and would look perfect around your slender, (s/c) neck.

"Alright! Ready?" You returned with a medium-sized box, wrapped in green and gold wrapping paper, and placed it down on the dining table. You watched as he set his small box onto the table next to it.

"Ladies first. Merry Christmas, (f/n)," he smiled as he pushed the box in front of you, waiting in anticipation to see your reaction to his well-thought out gift.

You pulled the silver paper off the miniature box and opened it, revealing the gorgeous jewelry. Your face lit up immediately upon seeing the necklace, a smile spreading over your lips.

"L for Levi? It's beautiful, thank you so much!" You set the box down and reached out to him, bringing him close for a tight hug. "I love it."

"I'm glad you like it. I hoped you would." Levi held up his keychain, showing the charm of your initial that he had bought for himself. "I got one too."

"Ah! We're matching~! Oh, that's so sweet!" You grinned, noticing the (f/n letter) dangling from his keys. "You know me so well." Picking up the necklace once more, you held it up to your neck, clipping it on behind your head. You pulled your hands away and the jewelry hung from your neck just as charmingly as Levi had imagined.

"Alright! Your gift now!" you chirped, holding the nicely-wrapped box out for him to take. When he did, you watched him open it with a grin still plastered on your features.

'What the hell...?' Levi thought, peering into the opened box. 'She's joking, right?!'

You could tell his thoughts just by looking at his face. He hated it. And you mentally burst into laughter as he pulled out the blue pajama shirt, pants, and hat. All three items were printed with a running titan design that made you chuckle when you first saw them. Of course, you wouldn't admit you had done this to him intentionally. Quite the opposite, actually.

"I just thought they were so cute when I saw them, I had to get them for you," you grinned, watching his miserable reaction. "You...don't like them...?" you asked quietly, pulling on Levi's heart strings.

'There's no way I can tell her that I hate her gift...'

"O-Of course I like them, (f/n)," he said through half-gritted teeth. Although it was out of character for him, he would do practically anything to keep you happy.

Your face lit up instantly with joy. "Really? I knew you would!" you cheered and pecked him gently on the cheek. "Why don't try them on? I bet they'll look absolutely adorable on you!"

Levi was caught between a rock and a hard place here and he knew that you would be crushed if he said no. He let out a slight sigh of defeat and nodded, holding the pajamas in his arms.

An accomplished smirk spread on your lips as he made his way into the bedroom, the clothing bundled under his arm. You sat on the chair next to the table and waited excitedly for his return. The second you heard the door creaking open, you glanced up, seeing your boyfriend dressed up in the blue pajamas. You couldn't hold back your laughter any longer, trying to stifle it with your hand over your mouth. But this dramatically failed, leaving an embarrassed-to-death Levi standing awkwardly by the bedroom door.

"Pfft, I-I'm sorry! Ahaha I don't mean to laugh! You just look so cute and i-it's hilarious!" Your hand muffled your obvious laughter as he stood motionless in front of you. "C-Can I please take a picture?" you begged, pulling out your phone.

"No! Goddammit, (f/n), you did this on purpose!" he exploded, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Fucking hell, I should've known!"

You stood and walked over to him, draping your arms over his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. And for the record, you really do look cute. Can you pose for me?" you asked with a devious smile as you held up your phone to capture this precious moment with a picture.

With an eyeroll, Levi snatched the phone out of your hands and held it up in front of him. He did a cute pose, poking his cheek with his index finger, but his face remained completely emotionless. Once he'd snapped the photo, he tossed the phone back to you, which you caught.

"Tch. I better get laid for this, shitty brat."

"In that getup? You wish," you smirked as he shot a harsh glare at you with his piercing silver eyes. You stuck your tongue out teasingly and leaned down for a loving kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Levi~!"

"Hn. Merry Christmas, (f/n)..."


End file.
